Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ 'is a special countdown live concert celebrating the new year, featuring all Hello! Project members. It will take place on December 31, 2015 at Nakano Sun Plaza. Like past countdown concerts, it will be split into two parts. The first part of the concert starts at 16:00 and features all the Hello! Project members, and the second part starts at 23:00 and only features Hello! Project members over the age of 18. Sayashi Riho will graduate from Morning Musume '15 at this concert. Time Table Setlist Part 1 ;Opening Act #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Onna no Sono - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;16:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #This is Unmei - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #MC - NEXT YOU #Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls (without Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu) #MC - Country Girls #Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto - Country Girls (without Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu) #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC - Natsuki Miyabi, Tgugunaga Momoko #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #Ai Ai Gasa - Juice=Juice #Scramble - Juice=Juice #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS - Juice=Juice ;18:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Juice=Juice #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai- ANGERME (without Kamikokuryo Moe) #MC - ANGERME #Nana Korobi Ya Oki - ANGERME (without Kamikokuryo Moe) #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME (without Kamikokuryo Moe) #MC - ANGERME #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, ANGERME #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - ℃-ute #Jounetsu Ecstasy - ℃-ute #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ - ℃-ute #Gamusha LIFE - ℃-ute #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, ℃-ute #One and Only - Morning Musume '15 #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #Medley: #*Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #*Yuugure wa Ameagari - Morning Musume '15 #*Ima Koko Kara - Morning Musume '15 #*Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '15 #*Sukatto My Heart - Morning Musume '15 #*Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Morning Musume '15 #OK YEAH ! - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Sayashi Riho special VTR #Sayahi Riho Graduation ceremony #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '15 #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ Part 2 ;23:00~ Setlist #Hajimete no Happy Birthday!- Country Girls (Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka) #MC- Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Koi Dorobou- Country Girls (Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka) #Uwaki na Honey Pie- Country Girls (Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka) #Short Cut- ANGERME (Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari) #MC- Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #Uchouten Love- ANGERME (Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari) #Namida Girl - ANGERME (Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari) #MC- Bitter&Sweet #Instal- Bitter&Sweet #MC- BItter&Sweet #Hallelujah(??)- Bitter&Sweet (Song from their mini-album) #MC- Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Iikubo Haruna, Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka, Inaba Manaka, Tasaki Asahi #Ten Made Nobore!- Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Chou HAPPY SONG- All Members (Miyabi and Yurina joined in) ;00:00~ Setlist #MC- Sawayaka Goro #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN~Nihon wa donna kanji dekka ?~ / Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Resonant Blue / Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Nanchatte Renai / Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Kimagure Princess / Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Mikan / Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC Sawayaka Goro, Kumai Yurina, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika #Renai Rider / Buono! #Rottara Rottara / Buono! #MC Buono! #MY BOY／Buono! #Kataomoi ／Buono! #Hatuskoi Cider /Buono! #MC Buono! ##Announce that Buono! will hold a concert at Nippon Budokan on 8/25 #Winter Story ／ Buono! #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! ／ Buono! ;01:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka, Kumai, Hagiwara, Kanazawa #Rival / Ikuta, Iikubo, Ishida, Nakanishi, Miyazaki #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL / Juice=Juice #MC - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki #Umaretate no Baby Love / Juice=Juice (Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki) #MC - Sawayaka, Natsuyaki, Kumai, Yajima, Fukumura, Wada, Miyazaki, Tsugunaga ##Natsuyaki will announce her unit at Buono's Budokan? ##There will be an announcement regarding Kumai-chan on the homepage afterward #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver) / C-ute #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver) / C-ute #Please, love me more! / C-ute #MC - C-ute #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / C-ute #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koishiteiru no / C-ute #FOREVER LOVE / C-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru / C-ute #Dance de Bakoon! / C-ute #MC - C-ute #Iron Heart / C-ute #Sekai Ichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko / C-ute #JUMP / C-ute #Final/Ending MC - All Featured Members ''The featured members may change. Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *MCs: **Sawayaka Goro **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Suzuki Airi **Nakajima Saki **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (Graduation Concert)＊, Suzuki Kanon＊ **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna＊, Nonaka Miki＊, Makino Maria＊, Haga Akane＊ *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki＊, Aikawa Maho＊, Sasaki Rikako＊ **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki＊ **Ozeki Mai＊ **Yanagawa Nanami＊ **Funaki Musubu＊ *Kobushi Factory＊ **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory＊ **Ogata Risa **Yamagishi Riko **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei＊ **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina **24th Gen: Nakano Rion ;23:00 Show Only *Takahashi Ai *Niigaki Risa *Mitsui Aika *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi * ** ** Schedule *'''Total: 2 Shows External Links *Official Announcement *Special Website *Goods Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:5th Generation Country Girls Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In